


The Lacroixs Are Dead

by SpectrumCrow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumCrow/pseuds/SpectrumCrow
Summary: Amélie and Gérard Lacroix are dead, and the newly born Widowmaker murdered them.Follows the headcanon that Widowmaker considers Amélie Lacroix a completely separate person.





	

When Amélie Lacroix was a girl, she had a fear of spiders. She was told their hearts never beat, that they felt no emotion. But I know the truth. At the moment of the kill, they are never more alive.

~

It was a cold night in France, colder than any other that year. Gérard was in bed, asleep, completely unaware as to what had happened. Amélie, dead. But not in the traditional sense, nonetheless, she was dead and I had killed her.  
I don’t know who I am, but what I do know is that Gérard Lacroix must die and that I must return to Talon. I don’t care who I am, I don’t care who he was, and I don’t care about what he might have meant to Amélie.  
I held the pillow in my hands as I stood over Gérard. Without hesitation, I placed it over his face, pushing it down on him.  
My second kill of many to come, I know it. And yet, I felt. How did I feel? I wasn't meant to feel. But I felt..bad. I felt tears running down my face.  
Amélie...was still inside of me, somehow.  
I lifted my hands to dry the tears as I walked out of the room. Out of the home. And out of that life.


End file.
